The Phantom of the Opera
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Desde los mas recónditos escondites en aquel gigante teatro en el año 1841 se esconde aquel Fantasma de la Opera. UA. OoC. GaaHina!
1. Chapter 1

Por fin les traigo mi ultimo fanfic, me ha costado mucho poder hacerlo en un tiempo record de 1 hora, espero les guste a tods ^^

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el nombre del fanfic

Personajes: Gaara & Hinata

"**The****Phantom****of****the**** opera"**

"_Capitulo I"_

Las personas no lo dudaron ni un solo segundo, comenzaron a aplaudirme de pie. Era todo un orgullo para mí aquel gesto de reconocimiento hacia mi talento, me ayudaban a reconocer que de verdad servia para algo, la música. Era la primera vez que me tocaba hacer un solo de opera en el teatro, todo un desafío, pero gracias a las personas que me aplaudían pude comprender que todo había salido bien. El telón se bajó, y todos comenzamos a bajar del escenario, mis amigos de la opera me esperaban, traté de salir lo mas escondida posible, no quería que me dijeran nada, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó una eufórica Sakura- Sin duda te has lucido esta noche, felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san.-Le respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, tu talento es formidable.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Es verdad Hinata-chan! –Soltó un sonriente Naruto que se unía a nuestra conversación.

-N-no es para tanto… Naruto-kun…

-No se hable más, ten.-Termino de mencionar entregándome un bello ramo de rosas blancas. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal gesto, desde hacia muchos años aquel chico de cabellos dorados me ha gustado de una forma descomunal, pero, a pesar de todo, aquellos gestos de cariño me dolían, ya que sabia que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, tras anunciar su compromiso con Sakura-san.

No me quise quedar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, hace mucho que vivía en aquel teatro, pero en las únicas ocasiones que me quedaba en el escenario o cerca de él era cuando tenía que ensayar o cuando tenía que presentarme en las obras u operas que se realizaban en aquel lugar. La generosa Tsunade-sama me abrió sus brazos hace ya más de cinco años, ya que desde que mis padres murieron no pude encontrar un hogar, puesto que mi hermana, a pesar de ser menor que yo se apodero de los bienes materiales que mis padres nos heredaron, y en cuanto tubo la oportunidad me corrió de la casa. Pero de no haber sido así, nunca me hubiera enterado que tenía una habilidad para cantar que superaba las expectativas de Tsunade-sama, ganándome un puesto importante dentro de la familia del teatro.

Continué caminando por los largos pasillos de aquel antiguo teatro, que databa del año mi setecientos cincuenta y cuatro, ya ochenta y siete años han pasado desde que lo construyeron, y el gran hombre que lo hizo fue el abuelo de Tsunade-sama, pero lamentablemente hace ocho años sufrió un gran incendio, en el cual el padre de Tsunade-sama pereció. Según lo que Tsunade-sama me ha logrado contar, en el momento de aquel incendio una gran obra se estaba estrenando, con un joven que ahora tendría la misma edad que yo era el protagonista. Tsunade-sama siempre me hablaba de aquel joven, él era un cantante con un futuro muy prometedor en cuanto a opera se llamaba, pero en aquel incendio una gran viga de madera en llamas cayó sobre él mientras estaba en el escenario, quemando y desfigurándole el rostro, pero cuenta que nunca lograron dar con su cadáver. Muchas vidas se perdieron en aquel incendio, y los daños que provocó en el teatro se decían que eran irreparables, pero Tsunade-sama logró volver a levantar. Cuando por fin logró reconstruirlo mucha gente se acerco a ella buscando empleo, sobre todo personas que vivían en la calle –como lo era yo- buscando un oficio y un lugar para vivir.

Pero había algo… alguien, los chicos del teatro comentaban una leyenda de aquel teatro…, decían que por las noches se escuchaba a alguien cantar en el escenario, con una voz formidable, pero cuando iban hacia allá no encontraban a nadie…. Tenten-chan decía que era un hombre, por el tono de voz en la que cantaba, Ino-san y Sakura-san decían haberlo visto una vez que se quedaron conversando hasta tarde en la última fila del público, y que de repente un hombre de cabellos rojos como la sangre y con una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, comenzaba a cantar en mitad del escenario, pero al percatarse de la presencia de ellas se dio a la fuga. En ocasiones yo también lo logre escuchar cantar, pero mi miedo a llegar a verlo me provocaba un miedo terrible, aunque me aterraba aun mas la idea de escucharlo cantar pero no encontrar a nadie.

Ya no daba más…, solo deseaba acostarme y poder dormir, puse las rosas en un florero que Lee-san me regalo para mi cumpleaños y me senté en mi tocador para sacarme el maquillaje, comencé a restregarme la cara con una suave tela húmeda, quitándome el maquillaje de los ojos, me lave con un poco de agua y mire mi reflejo en el espejo, comencé a esparcir una suave crema aromatizante con un delicioso olor a lavanda, pero de repente un labial se me cayó al suelo, me incliné para poder recogerlo, pero cuando volví a ver mi rostro en el espejo un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos con la mitad de su rostro tapado por una mascara estaba de pie a mi lado, me di rápidamente vuelta, pero cuando logro terminar de girar en mi habitación solo me encontraba yo…. Me repetí a mi misma mil veces que solo había sido mi imaginación, me cambie mis ropas y me puse la ropa de dormir, y acto seguido me metí a la cama.

_Corría por un gran pasillo, sin fin._

_Las pocas velas que lograba iluminar mi camino se apagaban con forme avanzaba._

_Una fuerte luz se lograba ver al final de aquel pasillo de lúgubre aspecto._

_Una figura había logrado ver en aquella luz que cada vez me segaba más._

_Solo corría, corría a aquella figura con mi mano estirada, pero cada vez que me acercaba se alejaba._

_Logré dar un gran salto hasta lograr aferrarme a aquella figura, pero cuando logro ver su rostro una explosión nos separa._

_Mi mano aún estirada suplica tocar la de él, y él la mía._

_Cuando de repente comenzó a cantar una canción que jamás había escuchado._

…_**Tatuado en ti…**_

_-¡Gaara!_

De un salto logré despertar gritando aquel nombre que jamás en mi vida había escuchado… ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

* * *

"_**Dormida me canto...**_

_**Y me embrujo...**_

_**Su voz en mi se clavo**_

_**Sin desearlo yo**_

_**Todo era tan real...**_

_**Era mentira-verdad...**_

_**Ahora el fantasma de la opera esta aquí**_

_**Tatuado en mi…"**_


	2. Aquel pasado que jamás podré olvidar

Hola a tods espero les haya gustado el primer cap, y mil gracias por los reviews ^^ aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, contando la desgarradora historia que hizo a Gaara convertirse en el temido "Fantasma de la Opera".

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el nombre y la "trama" de este fanfic ^^

Pareja: Gaara & Hinata

Época: año 1832-1833

Narrador: _Primera persona; Gaara._

"**The****Phantom****of****the**** Opera"**

"_Capitulo II"_

"_Aquel pasado que jamás podré olvidar"_

No había duda alguna, era una verdadera estrella, según me contaba Tsunade-sama, nunca antes en su vida existió un hombre con una voz como la mía. Yo _soy _un cantante de opera. El gran y prestigioso teatro Konoha era mi gran hogar, tras haber abandonado mi hogar fuera del país. Mi padre era la persona más importante en mi ciudad natal, pero el desprecio que tenía hacia mí por mi amor por la música era demasiado notorio, así que decidí dejar mi hogar y buscar un camino que me apasionara, el camino de la música. Y así fue como llegue a la gran Inglaterra, pero en ningún lugar me aceptaban, ya que al dejar a mi padre me desheredo completamente, ya que mi aspecto era la de un verdadero pordiosero.

Los días pasaban rápidamente en las sucias y malolientes calles de la gran Inglaterra, hasta que un día la conocí, aquella mujer fue la gran salvación de mi vida. Se encontraba de compras en el mercado de los pobres, era una mujer formidable, de tez blanca, rubia con rizos cayendo sobre sus dos hombros y con un lindo vestido, compraba vegetales, cuando uno de los asquerosos con los que convivía en las calles se le acercó detenidamente, y sin previo aviso, cuando sacaba su monedero para pagarle a la mercader, lo roba y huye hacia la iglesia. No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo tras el, lo mas probable que el haría seria pedir asilo en la iglesia para que nadie pudiese decirle nada, pero no lo lograría; corrí lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas hasta que lo alcancé, lo detuve de un salto para poder agarrarlo, y cuando caímos al suelo le pude quitar aquel pequeño monedero con un par de monedas de plata, golpeé hasta que mis puños comenzaron a sangrar, y me detuve con aquel hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Caminé para ver si lograba encontrar a la dueña del monedero, pero ya no se encontraba en aquel puesto, le pregunte a mi buena amiga mercader: Anastasia, pero me dijo que se fue camino al antiguo teatro. Camine tranquilamente hasta comenzar a entrar en los barrios mas aristocráticos, me incomodaba estar ahí a pesar de ser de la aristocracia de nacimiento, seguí caminando ignorando a aquellas personas que me miraban con desprecio, hasta que por fin llegué al antiguo teatro Konoha, muchas veces me escabullía entre la multitud para poder escuchar las obras que en el se presentaban, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a nadie en aquel lugar como para poder unirme a él. Golpeé un par de veces las gigantes puertas, pero nadie contesto, así que solamente entré, caminé hasta llegar al gran escenario, pero una voz me detuvo a seguir caminando.

-¡Hey tú!-Volteé a ver quién era- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, chiquillo?-Era una mujer joven de cabellos cortos y lisos, de un marrón muy oscuro, solo la contemplé unos segundos y terminé de voltearme, y enseguida extendí mi mano con el pequeño monedero en ella. -¿qué… es eso?- Dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

-Es de una señorita rubia, hoy la asaltaron en el mercado.

-¿Señorita rubia…? No será… ¡Tsunade-sama!

-¿Ella vive aquí?

-Así es, es la dueña del teatro.

-¿Podría hablar con ella?

-Ella ahora no se encuentra, acaba de salir, pero volverá pronto, ven, yo te diré dónde la puedes esperar.-Termino de mencionar con una agradable sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Yo la seguí muy de cerca, pero cuando pasamos a un lado del escenario me detuve en seco. Solo lo observé, como deseaba poder estar sobre él…

-¿Sucede algo muchacho?

-Oh… no… no es nada…-Y continué caminando tras ella. Tras unos cuantos pasos mas llegamos a una pequeña oficina con muchos papeles sobre un gran escritorio, pero todo extrañamente ordenado.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunté dubitativo, sin saber por qué lo pregunte.

-Aquí esperaremos a Tsunade-sama.

Esperamos varios minutos pero aquella mujer no aparecía nunca. Pero lo que sí se comenzó a hacer notar fue el hedor que de mi esparcía, sentí vergüenza por estar ahí, y no estar bien presentable, era obvio, estaba mal acostumbrado, pero qué podía hacer si ni siquiera se me permitía beber agua potable.

-Oye chico…-Dijo la mujer mientras se tapaba la nariz.- ¿Tienes ropa limpia?

-La verdad… no. Llevo casi un año viviendo en las calles…

-¿Un año? Quiere decir que antes no eras un indigente.

-Así es… mi nombre es… Sabaku no Gaara.

-Quiere decir que tú eres el hijo traidor del Kazekage del pueblo vecino…

-No soy ningún traidor señorita, solo seguí mi amor y mi sueño…, aunque hasta ahora no lo he logrado.

-Y dime… ¿Cuál es aquel amor y aquel sueño que estas siguiendo?

-…La música….-Aquella mujer quedo anonadada ante mi respuesta, pero de repente se paro en seco frente a mí.

-Muy bien chico, me llamo Shizune, y al parecer este es tu día de suerte.- Shizune me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me jaló hasta llegar a un gran cuarto blanco, había una gran tina en el centro, y miles de instrumentos de aseo personal.-Te darás un baño, y yo… te traeré ropas limpias.-Dijo con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

-Shizune-sama… yo no puedo…

-¡No digas tonterías! Has seguido tu amor por la música, y has llegado a estar viviendo en la mismísima calle, si eso no es pasión por un sueño, no sé qué es. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para ver tu arte, que en el teatro más importante de toda Inglaterra? –Las palabras de aquella mujer me llenaron el alma completamente, nunca nadie había hecho algo por mí de esa manera, ella no me conocía, no podía confiar en mí tan de pronto.

-Dígame algo…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué ha confiado en mi de esta manera?

-Pues… no es difícil de hacerlo… tus ojos… tus ojos lo dicen todo. Aquel dolor que veo en ellos no pueden ser de una persona que intente engañarme.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa triste tras las palabras. Aquella mujer no sabía cuan feliz me había echo, todos estos años… habían valido la pena, mi esperanza y trabajo daban sus primeros frutos.

-No sabe…-Dije con la cabeza baja a punto de llorar.-No sabe… lo feliz que me hace…-Solté mientras empezaba a sollozar.- Gracias….

-No hay de qué… Ten.-Y me extendió un par de toallas para secar mi cuerpo.-Trata de no demorarte mucho, ya que Tsunade-sama puede llegar en cualquier momento

-Está bien…-Terminé de mencionar mientras tomaba entre mis manos lo que me entregaba. No tarde mucho. Per que alivio es tener el cuerpo limpio nuevamente… ya no recordaba… cuánto llevaba sin darme un buen baño. Me salí de la gran tina que contenía el agua casi negra, no dude en sacar el tapón de inmediato, no quería admitir a lo que había llegado…. Vi unas piezas de ropa sobre una pequeña cesta, me la puse, y salí pronto del cuarto de baño. Al salir me di cuenta de que Shizune-sama no se encontraba sola, se encontraba junto a la tal "Tsunade…".-Tsunade… ¿sama?

-Sí. Así que tú eres… Gaara, bien, quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

-Pues…-Miré a Shizune-sama, ¿a caso ella no le había contado?-He venido a devolverle algo que le pertenece.

-Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber por qué aún continuas aquí.

-P-pues… yo… he venido a realizar mi sueño.-Solté con un gran tono de confianza en mi voz.

-Bien… demuéstrame que es lo que tienes.-Y dicho esto, comencé a cantar… despacio, pero me oía. No pude soportarlo, y comencé a subir el tono de mi voz…

-¡Detente!-Grito aquella mujer rubia…

**¡****Continuará!**

_**Lamento si no lo pude terminar en un solo cap, pero es que tengo ganas de continuar por mucho con esta historia, y me gustaría que fuera memorable ^^ Agradezco s comprensión, gracias n.n**_


	3. Aquel pasado que jamás podré olvidar II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el nombre y la "trama" de este fanfic ^^

Pareja: Gaara & Hinata

Época: año 1832-1833

Narrador: _Primera persona; Gaara._

"**The_Phantom_of_the_Opera"**

"Capitulo III"

"_Aquel pasado que jamás podré olvidar II"_

-¡Detente!-Dijo aquella mujer rubia.-Es suficiente. Te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora.- Y dicho esto mis ojos de la nada comenzaron a humedecerse. Estaba llorando, llorando de felicidad.

-¡Bien hecho Gaara-san!-Alabó Shizune. No podía responder, no lograba articular palabras. Y mis ojos no paraban de llorar.-Bueno, no es necesario que respondas. ¿Tienes en dónde pasar la noche?- Y de repente me petrifique, si volvía a dormir en la calle enloquecería y de seguro los ladrones del centro me estarían buscando.- Por tu expresión veo que no.-Yo solamente asentí.- Bien, no quiero que vuelvas a dormir en las calles de esta peligrosa ciudad, ven, sígueme.- Y dicho esto Shizune comenzó a caminar llegando hasta unas escaleras que bajaban. Los detalles de aquellas escaleras de piedra eran hermosos. Era sorprendente ver cuánto esfuerzo estaba puesto en tales cosas. Ni en la mansión de mi padre encontraba tales hermosuras. O ¿a caso era el hecho de estar cumpliendo mi sueño que ahora todo se me hacía hermoso? Bueno, no pude seguir pensando ya que llegamos hasta el final de las escaleras. Frente a mí había una pequeña balsa. Shizune subió.-Ven, sube.- Y sin dudar subí tras ella. Cogió entre sus manos una enorme vara de madres, larga y delgada, pero se veía firme, y comenzó a hundirla en el agua, así nos llevo a través de canales subterráneos. No sabía que decir. Era impresionante ver que bajo mis pies había un mundo de canales completamente escondido. Todo a mis ojos se hacía hermoso, a pesar de la suciedad y las telarañas que recorrían el lugar. De pronto Shizune se detuvo.- Ven Gaara-san, es por aquí.-Y comenzó a caminar. Bajé de la balsa y caminé tras ella mirando a mí alrededor. Todo era muy espacioso y estaba lleno de adornos de oro y plata, y de pronto sin darme cuenta choqué la espalda de Shizune.- Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, Gaara-san.-Miré la enorme cama que frente a mi se encontraba.

-No puedo aceptarlo Shizune-sama.-Bajé mi cabeza.

-Si, si puedes. Este lugar está olvidado, Gaara-san. Es donde he guardado antiguas pertenencias del teatro, y es el lugar perfecto para que te quedes. Ya que sé que tu destino es quedarte en este teatro.-La miré dubitativo, pero no podía rechazar tal oferta de maternidad que me entregaba. Nunca supe lo que era tener una madre, y hasta ahora ella es lo que más se asemeja a una. Asentí y hecho esto ella se retiró.- No te preocupes, aquí tienes de todo vendré por ti mañana temprano. Asentí.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser de verdad. Tenía de todo en ese lugar, podía cantar con todas mis fuerzas y nadie me molestaría por hacer demasiado ruido. Esto definitivamente es un sueño hecho realidad. Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño de toda la emoción que tenía, aún no lo podía creer, estaba aquí y ahora, y mi padre no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, por fin lo había conseguido…

Por fin había logrado dormirme, pero se me hizo demasiado poco, porque a penas logré pegar pestañas, Shizune llego por mí. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, ya era mi gran día, y para mi maldita suerte no había logrado dormir.

-¿Gaara-san estás listo?-Preguntó Shizune.

-Si, estoy con usted en un momento.- respondí mientras me ponía la camisa. Cuando terminé, caminé hacia Shizune.

-Luces bien Gaara-san. Vamos.-Y dicho esto subió a la balsa que frente a ella se encontraba.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras de piedras comencé a sentir una presión en mi estomago. Por Dios, la tensión me está matando. Comencé a respirar lentamente para poder relajarme, y cuando llegamos hasta el final de mi recorrido nos topamos con un grupo numeroso de bailarinas. Y en ese momento colapsé, me híper ventilé, pero gracias al cielo que Shizune se encontraba conmigo.

-Gaara-san ¿te sientes bien?-Dijo mientras me echaba viento con su mano.

-Si… ya me siento mejor, son sólo los nervios.-Y dicho esto solté una pequeña risa.

Me levanté algo mareado pero seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un salón enorme, con escaleras que conducían casi al cielo. Subimos por una de las escaleras hasta llegar a un umbral enorme, en este un escenario gigante con plateas por doquier y asientos por todo el sector. Este era, sin duda, este será mi escenario.

-Bien, por fin llegaron.- Dijo Tsunade-sama saliendo por un costado del escenario.-Gaara, ven, quiero que subas y conozcas a unas personas.-Y dicho esto caminé hasta aquel escenario. Subí y quede frente a Tsunade-sama.- Bien chicos, pasen.-Y dicho esto entraron tres jóvenes, uno de ellos pelirrojo como yo, otro rubio con el cabello demasiado largo para mi gusto, y al final una chica de cabellos cortos y azules como el cielo.-Bien chicos, por fin encontré la pieza que nos hacía falta. Gaara ellos son Sasori, Deidara y Konan, desde hoy en adelante ustedes serán un equipo, cualquier duda que tengan, resuélvanlo entre ustedes ¿quedo claro?-Los cuatro respondimos al mismo tiempo.-Bien, me retiro.-Y dicho esto se marchó junto a Shizune.-Ah, casi lo olvido, tienen tres días para ensayar, la obra que debutará a los cuatro es este viernes.-Me sorprendió de sobremanera el que dijera eso, eso quiere decir… ¡que estoy dentro!

-Hola.-Dijo el tal… Sasori extendiéndome su mano para saludarme. La estreché sin problemas.-Mucho gusto, soy Akasuna no Sasori.

-¡Hola!-Saltó aquella mujer por en cima del chico rubio para saludarme.-Me llamo Konan, y ¿tú?-Dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas.

Me sorprendió aquel saludo tan eufórico por parte de aquella mujer, así que respondí mientras agitaba mi brazo de arriba abajo.-Soy… Sabaku no Gaara, encantado.- Al pronunciar mi nombre los tres quedaron estáticos.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿En verdad eres el Sabaku no perdido?-Preguntó Deidara.

-Emm… si ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Eres genial!-Gritó Konan.

-No seas tan exagerada, Konan. No hay nada malo Gaara-san, es que toda persona que quiera se cantante te admira.

-¿Y eso por qué sería?

-¿A caso no es obvio?-Dijo por fin Deidara.- Todo joven noble que tiene el destino asegurado, pero que sueñe con ser músico, te admira.

-Deidara es, o mejor dicho, lo era, un noble como tú, Gaara-san, y cuando se entero que tú huiste de casa por tu amor a la música, Deidara no lo pensó dos veces y huyó, a pesar de perder su herencia y sus privilegios como noble.

-Vaya… no sabía que era tan conocido… Es admirable lo que hiciste Deidara, es una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

-Bien, como ya no necesitamos mas presentaciones ¿qué me dicen si practicamos?

Nos llevó casi todo lo que restaba de ese día poder hacer los planes de qué haríamos. A mi parecer la obra quedaría hermosa, pero eso había que verlo mas adelante.

Continuará.

**No saben cuánto lamento la tardanza… Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron sus ****reviews, saludos a todas ellas y éste capitulo está dedicado cien por ciento a ellas. Trataré de escribir un poco mas rápido, pero qué se le puede hacer cuando no hay inspiración xd**


	4. Canta para mí

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, la historia no sería la misma xD

-_lalala-_canto

-_**lalala-**_Gaara

_-__lalala__-_Hinata

-_**lalala**_-Gaara y Hinata

"**The_Phantom_of_the_Opera"**

"_Capitulo IV"_

"Canta para mí..."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas por culpa de aquella voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza… Tanto que por su culpa había perdido ya cuatro papeles protagónicos debido a que doña Kurenai aprovechó mi distracción para lucirse más que yo en los ensayos. Pero eso ya no importaba… qué más daba si aún conservaba mi hermosa música. Un día vagando por el enorme teatro llegué a un lugar parecido a un altar, o más bien un lugar para rezar, sus paredes eran de un celeste demasiado claro y gastado por la humedad, en ellas una hermosa ventana algo fuera de lo común, sus cristales de distintos colores eran hermosos, y formaban la bella figura de un ángel. Con el pasar del tiempo hice de éste lugar mi refugio. Sentía que en él se encontraba mi difunto padre… Y que también me conectaba con… El ángel de música… Aquel que mi padre dijo que enviaría cuando dejara éste mundo para cuidar de mí.

-Hinata ¿estás escuchando?-Dijo Sakura muy cerca de mi rostro mirándome a los ojos.

-S-si, Sakura-san, solo… me distraje un momento.-Contesté algo nerviosa.

-Es mejor que no te distraigas, sino la señora Kurenai y Asuma se robaran la actuación otra vez.

-Gracias, no dejaré que eso pase otra vez.

Seguí ensayando, y por fin después de tanto tiempo Tsunade-sama me pedía que volviera a protagonizar una obra. Me había aconsejado descansar un poco mas temprano porque el siguiente día seria un duro día, ya que la obra se estrenaba en cuatro días. Antes de irme a mi alcoba a dormir, decidí ir a mi refugio secreto. Me encontraba rezando cuando comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba, pero a diferencia de muchas veces que me sentía observada, ésta ocasión era completamente distinta, ésa sensación era cálida y agradable, tanto que no me exalté al sentir que una mano comenzaba a recorrer mi cuello, levantando mi cabeza para hacerla recostar sobre un fuerte hombro. La manos que acariciaban mi cuerpo eran cubiertas completamente por unos finos guantes de cuero negro como la obscuridad. Aquellos brazos fuertes comenzaron a levantarme suavemente del suelo, haciéndome quedar totalmente de pie, hasta que de repente me voltearon por completo, quedando frente al rostro más hermoso que jamás en mi vida había visto, salvo por una máscara que cubría casi toda la parte derecha de su rostro. Sus cabellos eran de un rojo intenso como la sangre, y sus ojos de un verde aguamarina, con unas grandes ojeras recorriendo cada lugar del borde de sus ojos. Su gran capa cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pero no sus manos escondidas bajo aquellos finos guantes negros.

-_Ven conmigo…_-Pronunció casi como un canto, extendiendo su mano hacia mí, mientras su cuerpo se alejaba. Automáticamente tomé su mano, y comencé a seguirlo por un pasillo que por sí solo comenzó a iluminarse.

_Dormida me cantó… en sueños fue,_

_Mi nombre pronunció... yo lo escuché,_

_Y si soñando estoy… y veo por fin,_

_Fantasma de la Opera aquí estás,_

_Dentro de mí…_

Me llevaba tras el por un oscuro pasillo que conforma avanzábamos se iluminaba…

_**Los dos extraño dueto hemos de hacer,**_

_**Sobre ti tendré mayor poder,**_

_**Y aun cuando tu mirada huya de mí,**_

_**Fantasma de la opera soy yo…**_

_**Dentro de ti.**_

_Quien ya tu rostro vio terror sintió,_

_Yo soy tu mascara,_

_**Y a mi me oyó,**_

_**Mi**/tu **espíritu **y **mi**/tu **vos fundido aquí**,_

_**Fantasma de la opera ****soy yo**/**eres tú,**_

_Y estás aquí/**y estoy aquí**._

_**Tus fantasías ven verdad ideal,**_

_**De hombre y misterio soy**,_

_**Un ser total,**_

_**La puerta al laberinto está ante ti,**_

_**Fantasma de la opera** **soy yo**/eres tú,_

_**Y estás en mí**/y estoy en ti._

_**Canta para mí... mi ángel de la música.**_

_Es el fantasma de la Opera…_

_**Canta…**_

_**Canta para mí…**_

_**Canta… mi ángel de la música…**_

_**¡Canta!**_

_**¡Canta para mí!**_

De pronto… me encontraba sobre una balsa, llegando a una mazmorra, pero más que una mazmorra, parecía una cueva de algún tesoro pirata, todo estaba cubierto y repleto de mil y un cosas de oro, y plata, cosas realmente hermosas. Aquél hombre me extendió su mano para bajar de la balsa en la que me encontraba, y cuando puse mi ultimo pie en tierra me atrajo hacia sí, apegando todo su fornido pecho contra el mío, su respiración se sentía en mi nariz, no sabía qué estaba pasando ¿por qué me encontraba ahí? ¿Quién era él? Y ¿por qué yo?

-Te he traído hasta aquí… y ya no hay escapatoria…-Soltó de un momento a otro. Me quedé atónita, no sabía que decir, sus ojos eran hermosos y me hipnotizaban de sobremanera. Me soltó de su firme agarre y tomó mi mano, me llevó hasta una hermosa cama y me hizo recostarme, en cuanto mi cabeza se posó sobre aquellas almohadas de plumas no supe más de mi, caí en un verdadero sueño profundo.

Continuará…

**Bueno, lamento mucho que haya sido tan corto el capitulo, pero es lo mejor que pude darles, gracias a todos los reviews y a los que me leen.**


	5. Música en la oscuridad

"**The_Phantom of the_Opera"**

"_Capitulo V"_

"_Música en la oscuridad"_

Me desperté de mi profundo sueño, me encontraba sola. Me levanté y comencé a escrutar todo a mi alrededor, él no estaba. Salí de aquel cuarto, y comencé a escuchar un órgano. Camine hacia el sonido, hasta que lo encontré. Era él, y tocaba una relajante melodía. Comencé a caminar hacia él y de pronto comenzó a cantar…

**El ocaso llega sin mesura.**

**Vuelve, insita, fantasía oscura…**

Se levantó de pronto. Se giró hacia mí y me quedo mirando unos instantes con su único ojo visible… Aquella máscara me intrigaba sobremanera. Continuó cantando mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba… No podía quitar mi mirada de su rostro, algo en él me hipnotizaba demasiado. Llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho en un intento de protegerme, pero él… continuaba cantando…

**Mudos y rendidos, se entregan tus latidos.**

**Lento, noble, esplendor nocturno.**

**Siente, toma, tierno y taciturno.**

Estaba petrificada… su voz era realmente hermosa. Con cada nota que escapaba de sus finos labios me embrujaba. Lo único que podía desear en ese momento era fundirme en uno con él…

**Ya no has de mirar, a la luz del día vulgar.**

**No recuerdes más la fría claridad…**

**Escucha música en la oscuridad…**

**Sin mirar a este sueño déjate vencer,**

**Del pasado diluye su valor…**

**Sin mirar sublimando el esplendor…**

**Y tu vida jamás será mejor…**

**Dócil, suave, música lasciva.**

**Oye, siente, posesión furtiva.**

**Déjate llevar, y a tus fantasías entrar,**

**En las sombras que posee en tu voluntad.**

**La música que está en la oscuridad…**

Su respiración… Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su respiración en mi frente. Alcé mi rostro para contemplar su rostro. Quizá aquella máscara no me dejara observarlo por completo, pero sentía que lograba ver a través de ella. Por fin, por fin logré ver sus dos ojos; un intenso y misterioso verde desteñido se apreciaba en ellos, y un leve brillo sombrío. Me estremecí al profundizar el contacto visual. En ellos se veía sufrimiento, dolor… y demasiada tristeza. No pude evitar poner una mueca de pena ante aquel descubrimiento.

–Mi hermoso ángel de la música…–. Su estoica voz retumbó en mis tímpanos. Era tan ronca, monótona, pero a la vez tan llena de sentimiento, que no pude evitar los nervios. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, así que desvié mi mirada de la suya. –Mírame, mi ángel…– Su mano derecha se posó sobre mi mejilla izquierda, enredándose con hebras de mi largo cabello. –Eres hermosa, mi ángel…– Dicho esto alzó su otra mano hacia mi mejilla descubierta, volteando mi rostro, haciendo que le mirase. Sentí mi rostro hervir, él… él era hermoso. –No temas mirarme, mi ángel. – Y dicho esto posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Una descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, comenzado en mis labios. Instintivamente me dejé llevar, cerrando mis ojos. Se sentía tan placenteramente hermoso que deseé jamás separarme de aquel imponente cuerpo que me besaba. Mis músculos se relajaron, mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho, apresando su capa con mis manos, haciendo que lo acercase más a mí. Él, como un aprovechamiento de la situación, utilizó mi impulso para profundizar aquel maravilloso beso.

Pero, para mi pesar, se fue separando lentamente de mi ser. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, decepcionada por tal separación.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y el se alejó súbitamente de mí, retomando camino hacia aquel gran órgano… Y continuó cantando…

**Hacia un nuevo y extraño mundo llegarás.**

**Tu pasado no tiene más valor.**

**Deja a tu alma llegar al frenesí…**

**Sólo entonces tú serás… de mí…**

**Cae, emerge, dulce aturdimiento.**

**Toca, cree, regocijo lento…**

**Deja al sueño ir, y a tu lado oscuro fluir.**

**Al poder que hace mi música verdad.**

**La música que está en la oscuridad…**

Sus dedos bailaban en las teclas del órgano, mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Volví a llevar mis manos a mi pecho, y comencé a caminar hacia él, lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno, salvo por mi respiración. Hasta que me posicioné tras él. Y el continuó…

**Mi canción por ti será verdad…**

**La música que está en la… oscuridad…**

Se levantó precipitadamente, haciendo sonar varias teclas del órgano, dejando escapar un sonido desagradable. No pude evitar asustarme y retroceder unos pasos. Se giró bruscamente hacia mí, y comenzó a caminar estrepitosamente rápido hacia donde me encontraba; seguí retrocediendo lo más que pude, pero él fue más rápido y me sujetó de los hombros.

– Mi ángel… ¿Estás asustada? – Soltó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. –Tú… ¿Me temes? ¿Me odias? –Su voz era lastimeramente penosa. En verdad me asustó la reacción que tuvo hace unos segundos, pero no me podía resistir a aquella mirada tan suplicante. Alcé mi mano derecha y acaricié su mejilla izquierda.

– Claro… claro que no…– Su mueca cambió súbitamente, dando paso a una expresión de paz absoluta. Cerró sus ojos, y su seño se relajó por completo, dejando que mi mano acariciase la parte de su rostro que no estaba cubierta por aquella máscara.

– Por eso… Sin duda por eso eres mi ángel. –Y dicho esto volvió a apresar mis labios con los suyos. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, para posteriormente relajarse, entre cerrarse, para luego relajarse por completo y cerrarse. Mi cuerpo también se relajó y mi mano libre se posó sobre la máscara de éste para profundizar el beso. Pero para mi sorpresa, él se separo apresuradamente de mi, llegando hasta donde se encontraba el órgano en solo dos segundos.

– ¿Qué pretendías, mi ángel? –Su voz sonó fría, y con un ligero toque de odio en ella.

– Y-yo… so-sólo…– Lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, estaba avergonzada. Bajé mi rostro y desvié mi mirada.

– Tú… querías quitarme la máscara…– Enojo. Había fruncido notablemente el ceño.

– Eso… eso no es cierto, yo s-sólo…– Me estaba intimidando, él era mi ángel, y de un momento a otro se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio…

Continuará.


	6. Mi ángel

"**The Phantom of the Opera"**

_By Rashi_

"_Mi ángel…"_

De la nada bajó su rostro, dejándolo en las sombras, su cabello caía alborotadamente desde su cabeza, llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro, justo donde estaba su máscara. Y de un momento a otro se la quitó.

–_Admira mi rostro… Algo que jamás creías ver tú…_ –Su voz era quebradiza, algo débil, y completamente llena de sentimiento. Hinata lo observaba expectante, sus manos, que estaban sobre su pecho, se contrajeron súbitamente. Y su rostro cambió a una mueca de dolor empático. –_Y pensarás en mí, que con el cielo soñando estoy, y preso soy del infierno aquí, solo soy, solo aquí._ Oh, Hinata. –Alzó su cabeza junto con su rostro hacia Hinata, tapando con su mano lo que su máscara hacía. Y así, emprendió un camino hacia ella. –_Pierde ya el temor ¿Podrías así a un hombre amar? Venciendo el __mounstro__ al fin. Al adefesio tu bestia ruin, que sueña con la belleza sólo aquí, sólo aquí… _Oh Hinata…–Llegó a su lado, y sus ultimas palabras sonaron en un hilo de voz. Se sentó en el suelo y Hinata lo imitó.

El rostro de Hinata no mostraba más que pena y compasión. Las lágrimas lentamente recorrían sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas. Gaara sólo permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, y Hinata no sabía que poder hacer. De pronto, Hinata miró hacia el frente, donde él se había quitado la máscara. Inesperadamente para Gaara, Hinata se puso de pié y se alejó. Gaara quedó atónito y alzó su rostro para saber dónde se dirigía, pero sólo la vio pasar junto a él, para desaparecer.

Hinata caminó hacia los pies del gran órgano que ahí se encontraba. Bajó su rostro y se agachó. Tomó aquella máscara de un color verde degradado, bastante claro. La acercó a su pecho y la acarició suavemente. Luego emprendió camino hacia su ángel, que tan dolido estaba. Se posó frente a él, y descendió. Lo miró a su único ojo visible y le sonrió dulcemente, para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus manos con la máscara en ellas, hasta su rostro, en un intento de ponerla en su sitio, mas no pudo debido a que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Miraba la escena, completamente atónito. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás se esperó aquellas reacciones de su parte. Definitivamente debía ser un ángel, nadie jamás podría sonreír de aquella manera tan pura y sincera. Bajó su vista hacia la máscara que ella extendía en el intento de ponérsela, relajó su rostro y lo volvió a bajar. Una vez su rostro fuera del alcance de la vista de su ángel, quitó su mano de su rostro, y cogió la máscara de entre sus suaves manos. No pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo por hacer contacto con sus manos, tan puras. Acercó su máscara a su rostro y la acomodó en su lugar. Alzó su vista topándose con la de ella, aún cerrada. Acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, no desaprovecharía tan perfecta oportunidad, pero no la arruinaría. Y sus labios se posaron sobre la frente de Hinata, haciendo que ésta abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa, inesperadamente dada por su ángel.

–Gracias, mi ángel. –Le agradeció de forma serena, calmadamente suave.

Hinata relajó su expresión de asombro a una de alegría. Y sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha se movió aún a pesar de sus nervios, y se posó sobre la mejilla izquierda de su ángel, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

–Eres perfecta, mi ángel. –Y dicho esto se puso de pie. Fijó su mirada en la de Hinata y extendió su mano hacia ella. –Ven conmigo… mi ángel de la música…–Hinata no lo dudó, y llevo su mano hacia la de él, aceptando su invitación. Gaara la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la comenzó a guiar hasta la gran cama donde ella se había despertado hace un par de minutos.

La cara de Hinata comenzó a enrojecer, sólo por la idea de estar con él en la misma cama. No lo creía ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Gaara la invitó a sentarse sobre la cama, ella aceptó. Gaara suavemente la recostó sobre ésta, arropándola.

–Debes descansar, mi ángel. –Iba a replicar, pero sentí mis párpados pesados, mientras poco a poco mi vista se nublaba, para finalmente quedar a oscuras.

Gaara la contempló dormirse. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, depositando un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios. Se irguió de inmediato, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

–No puedo entender…–Se dijo mientras mantenía su vista fija en el camino que emprendía. – ¿Cómo ella puede… hacerme esto? –Fijó su vista en la balsa que se encontraba a sus pies, y subió, tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar antes que Hinata despertara y no lo encontrara.

Continuará…

**Verdaderamente lamente bastante el haber hecho el capítulo tan desagradablemente corto. Pero les digo que valdrá la pena, ya que en el próximo capítulo se vendrá algo bueno y lo más largo posible xd**

**Quiero agradecerle sinceramente a Pitukel, gracias por seguir mi fic ;-; De verdad que me mucha alegría de que por lo menos alguien me lee ;w;!**

**Bueno, si quieren que la historia continúe, así de rápido como lo he estado haciendo, déjenme reviews! Acepto críticas, comentarios de todo tipo c: Y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer de éste un mejor fanfic :D**


	7. Capítulo 0 Piensa en mí

"**The Phantom of the Opera"**

_~por Rashi Itami~_

–

_Capítulo VII – Capítulo Cero_

"_Piensa en mí"_

-He de retirarme… -La voz de Tsunade era menuda, sumisa y carente de sentimientos, por así decirlo- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, pero desde lejos, siempre estaré apoyándolos.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama… No puede simplemente dejarnos, este es su teatro, usted misma lo ha levantado. –A Shizune aún no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de que Tsunade-sama ya no estuviera con ella para encargarse del teatro.- Y si llegase a suceder… ¿quién tomaría su lugar?

-Buena pregunta, Shizune. Pues quiero presentarte a un par de personas. –En eso dos altos hombres cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Uno era de largos cabellos blancos, vestido con un elegante smoking, mientras que el otro, de una larga cabellera negra, tez bastante blanca para alguien relativamente "sano".- Ellos son Jiraiya y Orochimaru, mis suplentes administrativos, también los ayudará el vizconde del sonido, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Está bien, Tsunade-sama, espero su decisión sea la correcta. –Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Tsunade la detuvo.

-Espera, Shizune. Eso no es todo. –Su voz sonaba cansada y tal vez algo demacrada por los años.

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama? –Ella a penas se volteó para poder verle a la cara, era obvio, ella jamás pensó que este día llegaría.

-El nuevo encargado del teatro, en cuanto a obras, escenografía, arquitectura y diseños de vestuarios; serás tú. –Su voz sonó firme, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los nuevos administradores del teatro.

-¿Yo, Tsunade-sama? –Sus ojos estaban abiertos, lo había hecho desmesuradamente, y su voz a penas se escuchó por la susodicha.

-Exactamente, Shizune. Desde hace varios años, me has dado las mejores obras, las mejores escenografías y los mejores vestuarios, por lo tanto, no fue difícil dejarte ese trabajo sólo a ti, mi subordinada. –Su voz sonó dulce al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Shizune dio media vuelta, para poder quedar frente a Tsunade, y así poder hacer una significativa reverencia, susurrando un débil, pero desbordante de agradecimiento _"Gracias"_. Se enderezó y comenzó a emprender camino hacia la puerta.

Los nuevos encargados del teatro acababan de llegar a _su_ nuevo teatro en compañía de Tsunade, para darles el recorrido y poder desaparecer de una vez por todas de ahí.

-Bien, ahora los llevaré a conocer a los actores y los demás del elenco del teatro. –La voz de Tsunade sonaba imponente, pero era demasiado reconocible su "desinterés".

Las bailarinas y demás personas de la compañía teatral corrían de aquí para allá, era demasiado notorio que el teatro era su hogar. Los nuevos encargados del teatro observaban con suspicacia a las jóvenes mujeres que recorrían los alrededores. Su andar continuó, y su asombro crecía cada vez más, hasta que se toparon con un grupo de honorables travestidos. Ellos les vieron con asombro y con algo asco, definitivamente se notaba su poca familiarización en lo que a teatro se refería; sus miradas trataban de seguir la espalda de Tsunade.

Llegaron hasta que llegaron al amplio escenario, donde en esos precisos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo el ensayo de la obra en cartelera _"La Carlotta"_, en la cual, Kurenai era _la Carlotta_, sólo por ser la única cantante no corista en todo el teatro. Kurenai cantaba, siendo el centro de atención –para variar- sólo para hacerse notar a los nuevos dirigentes del teatro. En ello, dos bailarinas del ballet llegaban tarde, tomadas de la mano, era Hinata e Ino; la ultima, hija de la coordinadora y directora del ballet, Shizune. Y Hinata… pues Hinata era una joven que el teatro acunó en sus grandes brazos, después que su padre muriera, y su hermana menor la dejara en la calle con tan solo diez años, siendo asesorada por su consejero y primo Neji. Hasta el día de hoy no entendía cómo se las habían apañado para poder dejarla en la calle… pero eso era ya algo sin importancia. Amaba estar en el teatro, era su pasión, ser corista y parte del ballet era suficiente para poder sentirse feliz en su hasta hace años, miserable vida.

En el momento que Hinata, Ino y las demás bailarinas entraron a escena, las miradas de Jiraiya y Orochimaru automáticamente se dirigieron selectivamente a ellas. Mientras Tsunade buscaba con la mirada a Shizune. Y el ensayo comenzó… y para variar, Kurenai comenzaba a lucirse…

_He aquí el trofeo de nuestros salvadores,_

_de nuestros salvadores,_

_del poder esclavizador de Roma._

_-El coro-_

_Con fiesta, con danza y canción_

_en noche de celebración_

_recibiremos al victorioso_

_artífice de la salvación._

En eso, los administradores, Jiraiya y Orochimaru recibían al vizconde Sasuke, quien se integraba sonriente al teatro.

_¡Resuenen las trompetas de Cartago!_

_¡Escuchen, romanos y tiemblen!_

_¡Sientan nuestro firme paso!_

_¡Redoble de tambor para Aníbal triunfal!_

En eso, Kurenai casi tropieza cuando una bailarina pisó su vestido, esta, soberbia, dejó salir su molestia mientras se acercaba a la modista.

-¡Me has dejado el vestido demasiado largo, inútil! –Susurró enfadada. Pero aún así, continuó con el ensayo. En eso, entra Asuma quien hacía de Aníbal, el papel principal junto con Kurenai.

_Triste es regresar para ver la tierra amada_

_De nuevo amenazada por la larga mano de Roma._

En eso el director de la orquesta los detuvo, ya que los administradores se colaron en medio del escenario. –Caballeros, caballeros. Estamos en pleno ensayo. –Dijo con enfado.

-Lady Tsunade, estamos ensayando. –Repitió Asuma, quien fue interrumpido justo en su solo.

-Asuma, Shizune, damas y caballeros, por favor, ruego su atención. Gracias. –Shizune se encontraba elongando sus piernas en una barra tras el escenario. Esta desvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade junto a los otros dos hombres. Caminó hacia ellos para incorporarse al anuncio que entregaría, el resto hizo lo mismo. –Desde hace semanas corren rumores de mi inminente jubilación. –En eso, todos aquellos no prestaban atención se giraron interesados hacia ella, como si fuera a dar la noticia más importante del mundo. –Puedo afirmarles que son del todo ciertas. –Kurenai bufó, y el resto se exaltó y sorprendió. –Por lo tanto, tengo el placer de presentarles a los nuevos propietarios de la Ópera Popular. El señor Jiraiya y el señor Orochimaru. –Aplausos precipitados por parte de los expectantes. –Habrán oído de su reciente fortuna gracias a los deshechos. –Jiraiya la miró con su seño fruncido y alegó:

-Chatarra, más precisamente. –Esta nada más asintió. Y desvió su mirada.

-Deben ser ricos. –Susurró una bailarina casi al final de la muchedumbre que se había formado.

-Es un gran honor presentarles a nuestro nuevo patrón. –Anunció Orochimaru.

-El vizconde del Sonido. –Terminó Jiraiya.

En eso, Hinata e Ino suben rápidamente a una tarima junto al escenario, tapando la salida de este, junto con varias bailarinas más, para poder ver mejor.

-Es Sasuke… -Comento Hinata en un susurro a Ino, quien la miró incrédula. En eso, el vizconde se acercaba rápidamente a Jiraiya y a Orochimaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. –Antes de morir mi padre, en la casa de la playa… Bueno, se podría decir que nos queríamos de niños. A Hanabi la llamaba pequeña Lotte y a mi linda Lotte. –Sonrió nostálgica.

-Hinata, es guapísimo. –Dijo Ino sonriéndole.

En eso el vizconde se posicionó junto a sus administradores. –A mis padres y yo nos honramos en sustentar las artes, en especial la mundialmente conocida Ópera Popular. –En eso, Kurenai se acerca rápidamente a él alzando su brazo, en señal de que bese su mano, este la tomó con algo de incredulidad mientras ella hacía una significativa reverencia.

-Señora Kurenai de Sarutobi, soprano principal, en su quinta temporada. –Dijo Tsunade, mientras que un par de mucamas de esta le aplaudía estúpidamente gritando: _Bravo, bravo._ En eso Asuma carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo un ademán de que fuese presentado. –Señor Asuma Sarutobi. –Este se inclinó en una reverencia exageradamente "modesta", mientras todos los hombres le aplaudían con desdén.

-Un honor, señor. Sospecho que interrumpo su ensayo. –Dijo el vizconde con una mueca divertida. –Asistiré esta noche para compartir su gran triunfo. Mis disculpas monsieur. –Dijo esto último dirigiéndose al director de la orquesta.

-Gracias, señor vizconde. –Dicho esto, el vizconde comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. –Otra vez, si es tan amable. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Asuma, mientras que Kurenai se pavoneaba con vehemencia.

-Me ama, me ama, me ama. –Repetía vigorosamente.

Mientras el vizconde se dirigía a la salida, paso justo por el lado de Hinata e Ino, sin siquiera voltearse a verle la cara. Hinata bajó su rostro con tristeza, y sonrió.

-No me ha reconocido. –Dijo triste.

-¡No te ha visto! –Exclamó Ino.

-Si es tan amable, monsieur. –Dijo Shizune acercándose a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya, pidiéndoles con gestos que se movieran del escenario donde continuaría el ensayo. Ellos se movieron de ahí rápidamente. Las bailarinas comenzaron a correr, danzando, continuando así con el ensayo de la obra. En eso Shizune comienza a darles unas breves explicaciones a los dos hombres que se encargarían del teatro. –Nos sentimos particularmente orgullosos de nuestro ballet.

-Entendido. –Dijo Jiraiya. –Especialmente de esa rubia cara de ángel. –Terminó de decir con sorna.

-Mi hija. Ino Giry. –Respondió inmediatamente Shizune con orgullo.

-Esa excepcional belleza estará disponible, confío. –Continuó Orochimaru refiriéndose a Hinata, mientras bailaba.

-Hinata Hyuuga. Talento prometedor, monsieur Orochimaru. –Dijo Shizune. –Muy prometedor.

- ¿Hyuuga, ha dicho? –Preguntó Jiraiya- ¿Tendrá alguna relación con el famoso violinista sueco?

-Su hija mayor, huérfana a los trece años, su hermana menor la dejó en la calle. –Respondió Shizune. –Vino a instruirse en la residencia del ballet, al demostrar un prometedor talento.

- ¿Huérfana, dice? –Preguntó Orochimaru.

-Yo la considero una hija. –Le contestó Shizune, con los ojos iluminados. –Caballeros, sean tan amables de hacerse a un lado. –Los empujó un poco para dejar pasar al grupo de ballet.

_¡Los aliados de Aníbal!_

-¡Cuidado con mi vestido! –Volvió a gritar Kurenai, casi cayendo, nuevamente. El ensayo continuó.

_¡Resuena el barritar de elefantes!_

_¡Oigan, romanos y tiemblen!_

_¡Oigan su paso firme!_

_¡Redoble de tambores!_

Los dos hombres sólo lograban concentrarse en las dos bailarinas antes mencionadas. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por doña Kurenai, quien trataba de hacerse notar cantando lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían. Sin embargo, estos poca importancia le prestaron.

_¡Para Aníbal triunfal!_

Y al término de esa nota final, doña Kurenai se enfureció, el hecho de que no la tomaran en cuenta le crispaba los nervios, y la corrompían de envidia. Ese era el final de la obra, o mejor dicho del ensayo de la obra.

- ¡Todo el día! –Gritó exaltada doña Kurenai- ¡Lo único que quieren es bailar! –Pero, una vez más, nadie la tomó en cuenta.

Jiraiya habló. –El vizconde está entusiasmado con la gala de esta noche. –Pero mientras terminaba de hablar, doña Kurenai se le acercó riendo soberbiamente.

-*_Allora_. Espero que lo esté por las bailarinas tanto como los nuevos gerentes. –Dijo esto último apuntándolos a cada uno- ¡Porque yo no voy a cantar! –Se dio media vuelta y se retiró blasfemando en francés e italiano.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Preguntó preocupado Orochimaru.

-Humíllese… -Respondió indiferente Tsunade.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron Jiraiya y Orochimaru al unísono.

-Eso, humíllense. Esto ahora es problema suyo. –Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras que Jiraiya y Orochimaru corrían estrepitosamente tras doña Kurenai, mientras esta continuaba blasfemando en contra de todo el mundo.

-Señora, señora. Princesa, bella diva. –Comenzó a adular Jiraiya.

-¡Si, si! ¡Exacto! –Respondió ella muy sobrada.

-Diosa del canto. –Continuó Orochimaru.

-*_É vero_. –Prosiguió doña Kurenai haciéndose la ofendida.

-Esto… El director de la orquesta. ¿No tiene la protagonista una maravillosa aria en el acto III de Aníbal? –Preguntó confiado Jiraiya, mientras el director de orquesta soltaba una mueca de desesperación mientras veía a doña Kurenai.

-Si, si, si. ¡Pero no! –Continuaba negándose doña Kurenai- Pues no tengo el traje para el acto III, porque alguien… ¡no lo ha terminado! –Gritó refiriéndose a su modista- ¡Y detesto mi tocador!

-Señora. ¿Nos complacería con una interpretación privada? –Soltó de repente Orochimaru, salvo que, doña Kurenai continuaba haciéndose la víctima- A menos que el monsieur director de orquesta se oponga.

_-*No, __aspetta__, __aspetta__._ –Detuvo doña Kurenai, mientras respiraba hondo y soltaba una cínica sonrisa- …Si la dirección lo ordena… -Terminó por relajarse mientras que continuaba sonriendo- ¿Monsieur Kabuto? –Preguntó refiriéndose al director de orquesta.

-Cuando mi diva ordene. –Respondió este inmediatamente.

-Si, lo ordeno. –Dijo rápidamente alzando una de sus manos a la altura de su cabeza- Lo ordeno. –Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario- ¡Silencio absoluto! –Gritó- ¡Todo el mundo silencio! –Se posicionó en el centro del escenario, mientras todo el elenco la rodeaba, apretó dos veces el pulverizador que soltaba su líquido aclarador de garganta, y comenzó a cantar.

_Piensa en mí,_

_Piénsame bien no fue un adiós fugaz._

_Recuérdame de vez en vez,_

_Promete que lo harás._

_Al partir y libre has de partir_

_Cuando tú ya no estés aquí._

_Si encontraras un momento,_

_Piensa un poco en mí…_

Pero de la nada, comenzaron a caer las vigas que sostenían los grandes telones sobre doña Kurenai. Y en realidad… todo el mundo lo agradeció, ya que su voz, era completamente escalofriante. Pero los gritos y la preocupación por esta no se hicieron esperar, todos corrieron hacia ella, tratando de ayudarla.

-Está aquí, es el fantasma de la ópera. –Dijo preocupada Ino, mientras sostenía las manos de Hinata. Y mientras el escándalo continuaba, Shizune se perdió en un pasillo, mirando hacia el techo, cuando de repente un sobre comenzó a caer, posándose a los pies de Shizune.

-Señora, estas cosas pasan. –Dijo Jiraiya con una risa forzada.

-¡Desde hace tres años pasan! –Gritó Kurenai exaltadamente enfadada- ¿Y han hecho algo para que no pasen? –Todos la miraban incrédulos- ¡No! Y ustedes dos son peores que ella. –Gritó refiriéndose a Tsunade- ¡Estas cosas pasan, pero hasta que no eviten que pasen, esta función no pasará! –Y gritado esto, continuó su camino exaltada, blasfemando contra todo el mundo.

-Caballeros, buena suerte. –Dijo Tsunade con desinterés- Si me necesitan, estaré en Australia. –Y dicho esto, se marchó. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados, mientras que pensaban en qué hacer.

- ¿Doña Kurenai volverá, verdad? Monsieur Kabuto. –Pero este no respondió, mas fue interrumpido por Shizune, quien llevaba un sobre y una hoja de papel en sus manos.

-Tengo un mensaje del Fantasma de la Ópera. –Dijo con interés.

-¡Cielos santo, están todos obsesionados! –Dijo enfadado Orochimaru.

-Les da la bienvenida a su teatro. –Leyó con ahínco.

¿"Su" teatro? –Respondió nuevamente Orochimaru.

-Ordenó que sigan dejando desocupado el palco cinco para su uso personal, y recuerda que se le debe su salario.

- ¿Su salario? –Preguntaron Orochimaru y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo, mientras que Jiraiya tomaba la nota en sus manos, y la leía.

-Lady Tsunade le pagaba veinte mil francos al mes. Y tal vez pueda ofrecerle más, con el vizconde como patrón.

El enfado de Orochimaru no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a romper la carta en cientos de pedazos. – ¡Obviamente, la obra ha de cancelarse! Pues, al parecer hemos perdido a nuestra estrella.

-Ya, pero seguramente habrá una… suplente. –Preguntó nervioso Jiraiya.

-¡No hay posible suplente para La Carlotta! –Inquirió enfadado Kabuto.

-Tendremos que devolver un aforo completo. –Advirtió Orochimaru.

-Hinata Hyuuga podría cantar. –Sugirió Shizune de improviso. Hinata e Ino voltearon estrepitosamente hacia ella con una mueca de incredulidad en sus rostros.

- ¿Una corista? No sea ilusa. –Respondió Jiraiya.

-Posee un talento innato, monsieur Jiraiya, es la más indicada. –Insistió Shizune. –Déjela cantar para usted monsieur. Está bien enseñada. –Jiraiya y Orochimaru se miraron cómplices y dubitativos.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó Jiraiya- Adelante, no seas tímida. –Insistió- Vamos, ven.

-Desde el principio de la aria, por favor, mademoiselle. –Habló Kabuto, mientras los músicos se coordinaban.

-Esto no le conviene a mis nervios. –Soltó de repente Orochimaru.

-Es una belleza. –Respondió Jiraiya.

_Piensa en mí,_

_Piénsame bien no fue un adiós fugaz._

_Recuérdame de vez en vez,_

_Promete que lo harás._

Jiraiya y Orochimaru se volvieron a mirar asombrosamente sorprendidos… La voz de la joven Hyuuga… era realmente hermosa.

_Al partir y libre has de partir_

_Cuando tú ya no estés aquí._

_Si encontraras un momento,_

_Piensa un poco en mí…_

Y así la obra continuó, el público estaba expectante, mientras la dulce Hinata cantaba.

_Nunca dijimos_

_Que fuera eterno nuestro amor,_

_O inmutable como el mar,_

_Pero si aún puedes recordar, detente_

_Y piensa un poco en mí…_

_Piensa en todas las cosas_

_Que hemos visto y compartido._

_No pienses en lo que podría haber sido._

_Piensa en mí…_

_Piensa en mi cuando despierto en silencio_

_Y resignada._

_Imagíname intentado_

_Con todas mis fuerzas_

_Borrarte de mi mente._

_Recuerda esos días,_

_Revive aquellos tiempos._

_Piensa en las cosas que nunca haremos_

_No habrá un solo día_

_Que yo no piense en ti._

Las notas, los acordes, absolutamente todo lo que salía de la voz de la joven Hyuuga recorría todos y cada uno de los rincones del teatro, sin pasar por alto los profundos túneles subterráneos del mismo. Hasta que la armoniosa voz de la joven llegó a los oídos de un hombre semi-enmascarado, de cabellos rojos que escuchaba expectante la obra.

-…Es… es realmente hermosa… -Las palabras salieron débiles pero imponentes de sus labios.

Las personas no lo dudaron ni un solo segundo, comenzaron a aplaudir de pie. Era todo un orgullo para Hinata aquel gesto de reconocimiento hacia su talento, le ayudaban a reconocer que de verdad servia para algo, la música. Era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer un solo de opera en el teatro, todo un desafío, pero gracias a las personas que le aplaudían pudo comprender que todo había salido bien.

Continuará…

**De verdad, mil disculpas por la demora, el documento estaba en mi note, y lo presté, sin antes percatarme que no tenía respaldo de nada D: Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leerme :) **


End file.
